Disguised
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disguised

Author's Note: Hi everyone! So this is my first hey Arnold fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I know I am working on another story but don't worry I will update on BOTH of them. I hope you enjoy this story. This story is actually based on a dream I had. I hope it comes out perfect!

I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine J

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 1: Backing out

_I can't believe Helga is having baby! _Arnold thought to himself. Right now he was in the hospital after a brutal wakeup call from Helga. He had been sleeping when Helga suddenly screamed in his ear and punched his shoulder with a fierce strength he never knew she had. Arnold rubbed his sore shoulder. _Man that woman can punch._

Helga was about ready to give up after all those contractions. _Never again- will-I-have-another-kid! _Helga screamed in her head. Funny how things happen when you least expect them to. She remembered Arnold's reaction when she had told him, well more like screamed to him, she chuckled to herself which quickly turned to a scream as she felt another contraction. After Helga had punched Arnold she fell off the bed. Arnold looked over the edge and saw her clutching her stomach. It was when he noticed a clear liquid running down her bottom half that he knew what was happening.

_Flash Back:_

_"Helga? Are you ok?" Arnold asked with panic filling his voice_

_"NO! My stomach hurts like hell!" Helga screamed. Arnold quickly picked her up bridal style and put her in his grandpa's old packer track. He quickly ran back into the boarding house and yelled for everyone to wake._

_"Arnold what is it?" His mom, Stella asked._

_"Helga-baby-truck-NOW!" He stuttered. His family quickly understood what he meant and rushed to get dressed. Arnold quickly ran to the vehicle and without looking back at the house he drove off to the Hospital. As soon as Arnold got to the hospital he got Helga out and carried her inside. Helga was still groaning with pain. He sat Helga down on a chair._

_"Can I help you sir?" A nurse asked._

_"Yes! My girlfriend is going into labor!" He said quickly. The nurse looked at him._

_"Did her water break?" She asked. Arnold stared at her and nodded. The nurse quickly called for a doctor to be ready to do the birth process and demanded to have Helga taken to the birth center immediately. ~ End of Flashback. _Thus has us to the current spot Arnold is in.

"Can you fill this out sir?" The same nurse asked. Arnold eyed the sheet and nodded.

"Yeah." He responded taking it from the lady. The nurse smiled and went to the office. Arnold began to write down the personal information on the sheet. After twenty minutes of writing he gave it back to the nurse. Arnold waited a little bit longer. His family finally came running through the hospital doors.

"Arnold!" They all yelled. Arnold looked up and sighed with relief.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask Phil." His dad said pointing to his Arnold's grandpa.

Phil folded his arms and glared, "Oh yeah. Sure. Blame me! You were the one who kept begging to go to the bathroom!" he yelled.

"Was not! You kept complaining about how Gertie put raspberries in the dinner!" Arnold's dad argued back. While Miles and Phil argued the nurse came back to take Arnold to the room Helga was in. Arnold gulped and followed her. As soon as they were at the room the nurse walked off somewhere else. Arnold unsure of what to do nervously knocked and walked in. He saw Helga laying down groaning in pain with tubes and needles attached to her.

"Ar-Arnold?" Helga called softly. Her voice was weak and faint.

"I'm right here Helga." Arnold said and rushed to her side. Helga relaxed when she felt him grab hold of her hand.

"Arnold, I'm scared." Helga said opening her eyes. They were worn from pain and crying. Arnold caressed her cheek. The doctor had already given her an epidural to ease the pain when she gave birth.

"It's ok Helga. I'll be here." He said soothingly. Helga looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked in a way a child would when they were going to a new place. Arnold smiled.

"Promise." He said. He gave her a kiss and smoothed down her hair. Helga started to whimper softly. "Shhh. It's ok Helga." Arnold said. Helga's face squelched up in pain. Tears rolled down Helga's cheeks. The burse came in and said, "It's time." Arnold looked at Helga who nodded.

"Were ready." He said calmly.

Everything was a blur to Helga as she gave birth. All she could hear was the doctor's voice, Arnold's voice, and her screams.

"Okay, Helga when I count to three push." The doctor said, "One…two…three…Push!" He said. Helga pushed with all her strength and yelled. Arnold held onto her hand which she squeezed so hard he thought she broke it. After a few minutes Helga stopped and panted.

"Ok were going to do it again." The doctor said.

"No!" Helga begged, "Please! I can't!"

"Come on Helga." Arnold said calmly, "You can do it. I know you can." The doctor then counted to three and Helga once again pushed.

"Good job Helga! We have the head out already!" The doctor said. They had Helga push two more times before the baby was fully out.

"You did it Helga!" Arnold said.

The doctor smiled, "You guys are officially parents to…a baby girl!" He said happily. Arnold and Helga smiled. While Arnold cut the cord he failed to see Helga's smile turn to a frown. _I'll have to tell him soon._ She thought. Arnold brought the baby to Helga. The baby looked like Helga except she had his green eyes. The baby smiled when she saw Helga. Helga took the baby and nursed it.

Once Helga was back in her hospital room she called Arnold to her.

"Arnold." She began, "I need to tell you something." Arnold sat next to her bed and smiled.

"What?" He asked. Helga sighed.

"It's about the baby." She said.

"Oh. Did you finally think of a name for her? Because I have." He said. Helga shook her head.

"No. I-Well-What to say is-" She stuttered. Arnold laughed.

"Helga just tell me." He said still laughing.

"I don't want the baby." She said her eyes shut tightly. Arnold stopped laughing and looked at her gaping.

"You're not serious…are you?" He said. Helga nodded. Arnold sighed annoyingly. "Helga! You could have-We could have-ARGH!" He growled.

"I know Arnold. It's just everyone was so happy and-"

"Helga it didn't matter if we were happy! It mattered if you were! You were the one who agreed to keep it and now you're backing out of it!"

"Arnold I said I was sorry!"

"Nine months! You had nine months to tell us!"

"I know but-"

"No Helga! NO!" Arnold said angrily, "Do you know what it feels like right now? Having hopes and dreams of become a parent and raising your child to be good then all of it going down the drain?" He looked at Helga in the eyes, "why? Why did you wait so long? Do you know how I feel? How everyone is going to feel? How about my parents? Huh? They had dreams of becoming grandparents! We all had dreamed of today! Even if we were still not married we- I was excited about today. I was even going to propose to you. I was going to ask if we can finally complete this family and make it a real one. But now. It's all wasted." He said. Helga's eyes were like a river. They kept pouring tears out. She had no idea. All she thought about was today and finally getting rid of the baby. She didn't think it would be this hard or upsetting.

"Arnold please-" Helga started. She quickly fell silent when Arnold glared at her. When the whole family came in to see the baby they stopped at the tension in the room.

"Arnold? Is everything ok?" Stella asked. Arnold got up from his chair glumly and looked at his family.

"Ask _her_." He said glaring at Helga, then he added, "She's no better than her father." He then pushed his way out of the room and ran to the restroom. Everyone gasped and looked at Helga with confusion. Upon seeing their faces and hearing what Arnold said Helga broke down and sobbed. Gertie wrapped an arm around her.

"I think we should know what happened Eleanor." She said softly. Helga looked up at her and cried harder.

While in the restroom Arnold was crying too. He was crying for himself, his family, and for the baby. His little girl. Arnold couldn't believe Helga. He never would have thought that she would do this. He was right she was no better than Bob Pataki. _Why Helga?_ He asked himself,_ why wait and ruin this beautiful morning. This beautiful day. WHY?! _Arnold cried harder. _You could always keep the baby._ His conscious said._ You could always keep it and not tell Helga._ Arnold couldn't believe what he was thinking. But he really loved his daughter. He didn't want to give her up. "Ok. I'll do it." He said to himself. He left the restroom and walked up to a nurse.

"Sir, do you know what you would like to name her?" she asked. Arnold nodded.

"Yes. Her name will be Philadelphia Gerdeline Shortman." He said proudly. The nurse nodded and wrote it down for the birth certificate. Arnold walked to the nursery and spotted his daughter. She was sleeping happily and was wrapped in a baby pink blanket. Arnold smiled. _Looks like I'm gonna be your daddy after all._ He thought smiling. He made himself pretend to still be glum and walked back to the room where Helga and his family were waiting for him. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see what awaited him on the other side.

** And there you have it folks! The first chapter to Disguised! I hope you enjoy it and that you are also reading my other fanfic. I am going to update it today so keep a look out for the next chapters in my Danny Phantom fan fiction: Urban Jungle 2: The Rising! Please remember to R&R! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disguised

Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far. Here is a new chapter. It is sorta dramatic. At least I find it to be. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story I would be glad to hear them. No idea is a bad unless it is not shared. Enjoy my story

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 2: The Decision

As Arnold walked in the room he was shocked to see that it was empty save for Helga who was sleep crying. Arnold felt pain in his heart. He still loved Helga but it was hard for him to forgive her. Besides how could he? She was planning on just abandoning the baby without asking what he wanted. Arnold walked up to the bed and looked at Helga. She was a mess. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked pale and frightened. Arnold gently laid a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "But I just can't give her up." He gently kissed Helga's cheek and wrote a note to her explaining to her how he felt and the consequence to her selfish action. He left out the part about what he was going to do with baby. As soon as he finished the letter he took one long final glance at Helga and left the room. He walked over to the nurse.

"When I take home the baby?" He asked. The nurse looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you didn't want her. The mother said-"

"I don't care what she said. I'm the father and I want to keep her." Arnold snapped back. The nurse was taken aback by this. "When can I take her home?" he asked again.

"Well as soon as the doctors are through making sure she's healthy." The nurse said.

"How soon will that be?" Arnold asked.

"Tomorrow." The nurse replied.

"Why tomorrow?" Arnold asked.

"They need to make sure there is no abnormality to the baby. You can stay the night if you want so you can pick her up afterwards." She said. Arnold nodded.

"I'll stay the night. Just please, don't tell the mother. Tell her you found a place for the baby. But don't tell her I'm keeping it." He said. The nurse nodded in understanding.

"As you wish sir." She said. She then left and Arnold walked back to the lobby.

Helga woke up and everything around her was blurry. "What happened?" She asked herself.

"Oh good. You're up." The nurse said. Helga blinked her eyes to clear up the fog.

"Where's everyone?" She asked.

"They're in the lobby." The nurse replied. Helga sighed sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why don't you want the baby? I mean almost every mother wants their child. Why not you?" The nurse asked. Helga looked down at the bed sheets.

"Personally, I just don't think I would be good enough for her. I mean she deserves a better mother. Someone who would love her. I mean I really do want her and I feel horrible about saying I didn't want her, but what could I offer her? I'm just not good enough." Helga replied back. The nurse pursed her lips.

"So you think that you wouldn't be good enough for her?" She asked. Helga nodded.

"Yeah I mean look at me, I don't look like the type that could love a person, better yet a child." Helga said.

"But you love your boyfriend. Don't you?"

"Yes. I love him very much. But I'm just not ready to be a parent. I'm just not. I mean would if she doesn't love me back? Would if I make a mistake that would make her hate me forever?" Helga said.

The nurse only nodded and sighed, "Don't you think that by giving her up your making a greater mistake?" Helga remained silent as she thought about what the nurse said.

"So do you need anything?" She asked changing the subject. Helga sighed she was still in some pain from the birth but nothing was more painful then Arnold hating her, I _just need my Arnold._ She thought.

"No I'm fine. Thanks." She said.

"Ok. Oh, your boyfriend left you this." She handed a note to Helga then left. Helga opened the letter afraid of what awaited her inside it.

_Dearest Helga,_

_ When or if you read this then I am truly sorry. I just can't live a lie. _

_I am breaking up with you. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would do something this selfish. I hope you understand. I wish you the best and hope that you can find someone who, like you, doesn't want a family. I however want to find a girl who would want to start a family with me. I'm sorry for being so harsh. Wish you luck with your new life._

_ From,_

_ Arnold Shortman _

Helga felt tears in her eyes as she finished reading the letter. _What have I done?_ _My dearest Arnold what have I done? I never meant to hurt you. I love you! Oh curse me and my stupid decisions! I will make it up to you Arnold. I will get you back! I'm not different I'm still the same Helga you love. Please Arnold wait for me. I promise I will show you that I am not different! I will! _Helga wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Arnold." She whispered. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Arnold walked down to the lobby to find his family very upset. His grandpa was the first to spot him.

"Shortman! Did you know about this whole Helga giving up the baby?!" He asked.

"No grandpa. I just found out today." He replied.

"Arnold how could she? After all she made us do for her! We took her in when Bob gave her up, helped get through the changes, we even built a nursery!" His mother said hotly.

"I know but-"Arnold began.

"Grr! I can't believe her!" His mother said, "She could have told us! She didn't need to so selfish! How dare that-"

"We are keeping the baby!"Arnold yelled above the commotion. His family looked at him in surprise.

"W-we are?" His father asked. Arnold nodded, "But Helga said-"

"I don't care what Helga said. I love Philadelphia and we are going to keep her." Arnold said folding his arms.

"Philadelphia?" Gertie said, "You mean you named her already?"

"Yes. And we are keeping her. But Helga can't know about it." Arnold stated. Everyone shook their heads in understanding and excitement.

"We're keeping her!" Miles and Stella said. They both jumped with excitement and hugged each other.

"Wait…but why Philadelphia?" Grandpa asked, "Why not Phil?"

"Well her name is Philadelphia but we can call her Phil for short." Arnold said. His grandpa smiled in approval.

"Woohoo! You see that Pookie! He did name his child after me. Now hand over those twenty bucks we betted!" Grandpa said. Arnold heard his grandma mutter something incoherent. Arnold smiled at his family. Now they didn't have their dreams crushed. They were all going to be what they planned to be. And he got to be a father. _Everyone got what they wanted._ Arnold thought happily, _Except Helga._ His conscious said. Arnold frowned at that. He knew his conscious was right. He felt sorry for Helga. She would never know what it's like to raise their first child.

"Hey Shortman," His grandpa called, "When are we going to meet her?" Arnold laughed. Everyone else agreed with Phil.

"Well, how about now?" Arnold said smiling. Everyone cheered and followed him.

Arnold led them to the nursery. They all smiled at the little pink bundle that slept.

"She's beautiful Arnold." Stella said. Arnold nodded in agreement.

"Can we hold her?" Pookie asked. Arnold shrugged.

"I don't know. We can ask the nurse if you want." Arnold said. He went over to the nurse and asked if his family could hold her.

"Sure. Just let me open it." She said.

"Wait a minute. You guys lock the nursery up?" Arnold said.

"Mmhm. It's for security reasons. To make sure no one plans to abduct the baby or hurt them." She stated.

"Wow. Do all hospitals do this?" he asked while the nurse was unlocking the nursery door.

"Nope, just us. As far as I know." She replied. "There you go." She said opening the door. She walked in, 'Which one is your?" She asked.

"Um… the one named Philadelphia." Arnold said. The nurse nodded and picked her up gently. Philadelphia stirred as the nurse walked over and handed her to Arnold. "Thank you." He said as he held Philadelphia close to him.

The nurse smiled, "No problem. Just let me know when you're done." She turned around and added, "She looks a lot like her mother. I'm glad you're keeping her. Children are such blessings."

"I know." Arnold looking at his daughter. The nurse smiled and walked away.

"So Shortman where is she? As her grandfather I should be the first to hold her." Phil said proudly.

"Now wait just minute. Why should you hold her first?" Miles argued.

"Dad, please. Just let grandpa hold her." Arnold said rolling his eyes. He smiled as his father grumbled something but obliged. By that time Philadelphia started to softly whimper. Arnold gently handed her Phil, which in turn gently cradled her. He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal bright green ones like Arnold.

"Aw look Shortman, he has your eyes." Phil said smiling.

"Alright my turn." Stella said taking the baby gently. She laughed as the baby giggled when she saw her. "Look Miles. Isn't she precious?" She said handling her to her husband.

"Yes she is." Miles said, "Hello little Philadelphia." He cooed, "I'm your grandpa."

"Alright hand the little turkey over to me." Gertie said excitedly. Miles handed her to Gertie.

"You did well Kimba." She said looking at Arnold, "She even looks like Eleanor." Everyone stopped smiling at the mention of Helga.

"Way to ruin the moment Pookie." Grandpa said.

"No grandpa. She's right." Arnold said smiling, "Even though I won't be with Helga anymore at least I have something of hers." Everyone smiled sadly. They knew that he had to give up Helga for Philadelphia because Helga didn't want a child. Arnold put a hand in his pocket and felt something smooth and silky. He pulled it out. It was Helga's ribbon. He smiled at it slowly walked over to Gertie. He got Philadelphia's right hand and gently tied it around it like a bracelet. Gertie smiled and gave her back to Arnold.

"Eleanor will change her mind Kimba. Don't worry." She said. Arnold stared at her and was about to ask her what she meant but she had already walked over to Phil's side. He looked at his daughter through tear filled eyes. He then went back to the nurse who put Philadelphia back into her crib.

Helga woke up from her sleep with a new determination. She was going to get Arnold back. She thought about the baby and how her heart skipped two beats when she saw it. She also remembered the pain she felt when she told Arnold she didn't want it. She remembered what the nurse asked her, _don't you think that by giving her up your making a greater mistake? _Helga sighed. "I probably am." She said to herself. _When I leave this place, I will find you Arnold and we will be a family. I truly do want to be your wife. And I want to be our little baby girl's mother. I just hope you can forgive me love. _"Please forgive me Arnold." She whispered. She then looked outside the window where she could only see one star twinkling before darkness over took her again.

**Well, that's all I got. Phew! I am tired! It is 10:58 pm right now. I spent a whole hour trying to write this. I hope it's a good chapter. Well goodnight. I'll see if I can write again tomorrow. Later everyone. Please remember to R&R! Thanks and have a good week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disguised

Author's Note: hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my previous chapters! Here is another that I hope is excellent to your liking. Without further ado I present Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 3: what just happened?

Arnold was sitting in a chair outside of the nursery. His head was in his hands and he was fast asleep.

"Mr. Shortman?" said a voice. Arnold mumbled something. "Mr. Shortman?" the voice said louder. Arnold opened his sleepy eyes and helped when he saw the face of a nurse staring at him. He fell off his chair and quickly got up.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked out. The nurse smiled.

"Are you ready to take Philadelphia home?" she asked smiling. Arnold was suddenly fully awake and filled with an uncontrollable feeling of happiness. He nodded smiling. The nurse returned his smile and went to unlock the nursery door. Arnold was practically dancing on the inside with joy.

"Here you go." the nurse said handing him the little baby girl gently. Arnold said thank you and smiled at the little girl. He could feel tears in his eyes again. He shook them away and walked towards the lobby. He was greeted by his family there.

"Ready Shortman?" Phil asked. Arnold nodded.

"Oh, honey. We can't wait for her to be part of our family." Stella said. Arnold smiled weakly as he went in the backseat and cradled his daughter.

"Me neither. I just wish Helga was still here." he said looking out the window. He didn't notice his family frowning at hum and feeling his pain.

Helga woke up with the sun shining fully in her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Pataki." a nurse said. Helga only grunted.

"When can I leave?" she questioned.

"Are you ready to leave?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Helga replied. The nurse took all the pins and needles out of Helga.

"There you go. You may leave when you are ready." the nurse said and then she left. Helga let out a deep sigh. She quickly put on her clothes and gathered her items. She then went down the lobby looking for her love. But she only saw sick people. She didn't see the Shortmans or Arnold.

"Guess I really crushed them." Helga muttered sadly. She went to the office to pay for the bill.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Um...yes. I want to pay the bill under Helga Pataki." she said curtly. The lady nodded and typed in her keyboard, the lady pursed her lips. "What us it?" Helga asked.

"It seems that someone already paid the bill." the lady said.

"Who?" Helga asked.

"Arnold Shortman." she responded. Helga almost choked in her own spit. The nurse nodded.  
Why would he pay for me? She asked herself.

"O-oh." Helga said, "D-do you know where my daughter is? The baby?" she asked.

"Oh, um...we f-found a family who wanted her." the lady stuttered. Helga almost broke down at that point but she remained strong.

"Do you remember the names of the family?" Helga said slowly. The nurse nodded. Helga sighed sadly. "Thanks anyways." she said. Helga then walked out the hospital crying. The one moment that could have given her Arnold back and her baby flew out the window. She saw a nearby bench and sat down. "I'm so screwed." she muttered. As if the sky agreed with her, it started raining. Helga sighed miserably. _Great. _She thought. Suddenly the rain stopped. She looked hoping it was Arnold, instead it was someone else. Helga frowned.

"Hello Miss." The person said. Helga just gave him a weak smile. "Oh, why you all down in the dumps?" The man asked.

"Because I made a stupid, selfish mistake." Helga replied bitterly.

"What kind?" The man asked. Helga looked at unsure if she should tell him. She shook her head and sighed. She began to tell him about the baby and Arnold and the mistake she made. The man shook his head.

"Well maybe you should tell him that you regret your decisions. Tell him you're sorry and ask for his forgiveness." The man suggested.

"But what if he hates me?" Helga asked.

"Then never stop trying to get his forgiveness. If he loves you the way you said he does then he is bound to forgive you." The man said. Suddenly a bus pulled up to where they were at. "This your ride?" He asked. Helga nodded. "Okay then. You take care missy." He said. He then boarded the bus and left Helga there in the rain to ponder on what he said.

"Maybe Arnold will forgive me." She said to herself.

At his house Arnold thought of a plan to keep the baby a secret. Philadelphia was currently sleeping in a pink crib across from Arnold's bed. He sighed.

"Gosh Helga, why do you have to make the most difficult decisions?" He muttered. He sat in his chair pondering when he heard a noise coming from the crib. He looked up towards it.

Philadelphia stirred in her sleep. She let out a small whimper. Arnold quickly got up and walked towards her. He smiled when he saw two green eyes looking at him. There were tears falling down her cheeks. "Now what's the matter my little flower?" Arnold asked gently. Philadelphia began to whimper again and pointed her arms up as a signal to be carried. Arnold smiled and picked her up. "I see, you just want to be held by your daddy." He said as he cradled her. Philadelphia smiled with joy as Arnold wiped away her fallen tears. He glanced at her wrist which still had the silky pink ribbon tied to it.

"Arnold are you up here?" Asked Miles as he stepped into Arnold's room.

"Yeah dad." Arnold replied. He turned to face his dad who smiled.

"Oh. Did I wake her up?" Miles asked quietly. Arnold shook his head.

"Actually she was already awake." Arnold said. Philadelphia stared at Miles with confusion.

Miles laughed quietly. "Can I hold her again?" Miles asked. Arnold nodded. He then passed her to his dad. "Wow. Almost makes me wish you were a baby again Arnold." Miles said.

"Yeah will if I was then Philly here wouldn't exist." Arnold said with a laugh. Miles laughed along with him. Then he cleared his throat.

"So what are you going to do about Helga?" Miles asked.

"I don't know. I don't want her to know I kept the baby because it might cause serious drama. Plus I'm not ready for that." Arnold said.

"Oh." Miles said. Philadelphia looked at Arnold and pouted. She reached out towards him. Miles chuckled. "Well, she sure is a daddy's little girl."

Arnold smirked and gently took Philadelphia onto his arms. "Yeah, she sure is." He said. Philadelphia settled in Arnold's arms and fell asleep. Suddenly Arnold got an idea. "I'll move." He said.

"What?" Miles said.

"I'll move to a different area." Arnold said again. "Or maybe out of town somewhere." Arnold said.

"But what about us? Your mom's not going to approve." Miles said.

"I have to. Just for a little while until Helga realizes her mistake. Or maybe forever." Arnold said sadly. He looked at Philadelphia, "Who knows what or how Helga is going to take it, if she ever finds out I still kept our daughter."

Miles sighed, "Well…I guess if you think that's the best thing to do then we support you all the way." Arnold smiled.

"Thanks dad." He said. Miles shrugged.

"I'll go tell your mom." Miles said gulping.

**_(After Miles tells Stella)_**

"WHAT?!" Stella screamed.

"Shhh!" Miles said, "Not so loud, we have a baby in this house." Miles said.

"I'm sorry, but-" Stella said then she cried, "curse that Pataki girl!" Stella said crying.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to." Arnold said. Stella looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I guess if you have to." She said sniffling.

"I do have to." Arnold said. Stella nodded.

"Where were you planning on going?" Stella asked.

"Tennessee or Carolina." Arnold responded. "I want to live somewhat close to you guys so you can still visit her."

"I see." Said Grandpa.

"What about Eleanor?" Gertie asked, "Is she going to?" Arnold shook his head.

"I don't want Helga to know…yet." He said. "I'm going to need you guys to not tell her." Everyone shook their head in understanding. Arnold glanced at everyone, "That means especially you Mr. Kakashca." Arnold said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, don't worry Arnold I promise." Oskar said.

"You guys please make sure Helga goes nowhere near him. I don't want her to know. At all." Arnold.

"Of course." Stella said. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Arnold said. Everyone sadly shook their heads. Arnold sighed sadly and went upstairs to his room. He packed his belongings and walked over to Philadelphia who was sleeping. "I wish you could have known your mom." Arnold said, "We could have lived happily together." He said, his voice started cracking and walked over to his bed. He laid down and cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

Helga walked over to a hotel and spent the night there. She missed Arnold and his family. She knew she couldn't go back. Not after the way she broke their hearts. _Tomorrow. _She thought, _tomorrow I'll go and apologize._ She then laid down in her bed but was too restless to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning and couldn't find a comfort spot.

"Oh Arnold. How I miss your cuddling." She cried. She was always happy and comfortable with him. She missed his soft bed and his scent. At around 2 am Helga managed to finally drift off to sleep. But it was a cruel dreamless sleep.

**_Well, there you go folks! A fabulous chapter, if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do please continuing reading. I promise you will love it! Anyways I want to thank you for all those reviews. I'm happy that all of you are enjoying the story. Please remember to R&R! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Disguised

Author's Note: Ok so I know I've been lazy with updating but here I am now. And boy do I have a good chapter for you! Yes! Chapter 4 is going to be full of drama and heartache that it will leave you wanting more! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, so now let us begin!

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 4: Moving

Helga woke up with sunlight pouring on her face. The pillows were scattered everywhere and her blanket was on the floor. She groaned as she got up and stretched. _ I hate mornings. _She thought. She looked in the mirror and did her hair as best as she could. Since she didn't bring any spare clothing she straightened her wrinkled clothes as best as she could and grabbed her hotel key. Once outside the room she felt butterflies gather in her stomach and she tensed up. She prayed that Arnold would be there and that he would still love her. She walked out the building into the cool morning. She took a deep breath and began her long trek to the Shortman home.

As Arnold slept he was rudely awaken by: "HEY ARNOLD!" "HEY ARNOLD!" "HEY ARNOLD!" "HEY-" he quickly jumped up and unplugged his cursed alarm clock. "Why did I even built that clock?" He mumbled into the pillow. He was about to go back to sleep but it seems that the clock didn't just wake him up. Arnold's eyes peeked out from the pillow and saw Philadelphia squirming in her crib. He let out a tired chuckled and got up. He walked slowly and as soon as Philadelphia saw his face she stopped her tears and motioned her hands up, as a sign to be carried, and gurgled happily. Arnold smiled and picked her up.

"Morning my little princess." He said happily. Philadelphia squealed at her nickname. She smiled a toothless smile at Arnold and grabbed his nose. Arnold laughed. "Hey." He chuckled, "Whatcha got there?" Philadelphia smiled again and laughed. "Well, since were already up, let's go eat." He told her. "But first let's change your diaper." He chuckled. Philadelphia smiled at him and dug her face into his neck.

Helga walked while deep in thought. She wasn't paying attention to how her feet moved. All she cared about was seeing Arnold. Just Arnold. She smiled at the thought of him wrapping his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings to each, and cuddling.

Arnold finished packing all of his items and began to say good bye to everyone. He let everyone hold Philadelphia. Everyone except Oskar of course.

"Aw come on Arnold, let me hold her." He whined. Arnold of course refused, "But Arnold you can't be so mean, and I'm like her grandpa." Phil hit him in the head. "Ow, why did you do that, you old man?"

"She ain't your granddaughter Kakashca." Phil said.

"Oh my poor baby." Stella began, "I'm gonna miss you." Arnold smiled weakly and hugged her.

"Me too mom." Arnold said. He looked around at everyone with tears in his eyes, "I'm gonna miss all of you guys." He said. He felt his slide down his cheeks. That caused everyone to burst into tears. Everyone came and did a group hug.

"Goodbye Kimba." Gertie said. She hugged him tightly, "Well visit you as soon as you find a house."

"Goodbye Shortman." Phil said, he tried to say it without crying.

"Goodbye Grandpa." Arnold said through tears, "Thanks for everything." He hugged Phil tightly.

"Bye Arnold." Miles said. Arnold let go of grandpa and looked at his dad with tears. Arnold grabbed his dad tightly, "Oh Arnold. I'm gonna miss you!"

"Me too dad. Me too." Arnold said.

As they loaded up Arnold's things in his car, Arnold played with Philadelphia. He made sure he had all her toys and clothes. They even packed her crib. He spoke to her as he carried her.

"Well, were leaving today." He said. Philadelphia looked at him. "Too bad your mommy isn't here."

"Arnold," He heard his dad say, "It's time." Arnold looked at his dad. Then at everyone.

"Well, then I guess it's time for goodbye." He said weakly. He then buckled Philadelphia into her car seat and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and smiled at everyone. He then waved and drove off.

As Helga looked up she saw Arnold's car pull out of the drive way. Helga stared in disbelief. She could see boxes and things in his car. Helga then started to panic. She could hear her mind telling her to move but her feet stayed glued to the ground. As Helga saw his car disappear she began to tense up. But before he completely disappeared she saw a crib. In fact Helga saw a box labeled: **_BABY ITEMS_**. Her heart started to beat like crazy. _He kept the baby?!_ He mind screamed. She then saw his car disappear forever. Then her feet started to work again and so did her voice.

"No." She said quietly. Then her voice increased, "no! No! NO! NO!" She started to run and could feel her tears slide down her face. "NO! Arnold! PLEASE! NO!" She screamed. She ran until she reached his house. There she collapsed and cried. "Arnold! ARNOLD!" She screamed. "COME BACK!" She yelled.

Stella was on the couch crying. She hated Helga. But then she heard something.

"Miles?" She said, looking at him, "Do you hear screaming?" Miles listened.

"Yes. Actually I do." He responded back. They both got up and looked out the window. They both gasped and froze. There on the street was Helga. She was on her knees yelling for Arnold. She had tears on her face. They were about to ignore her when she yelled something that made their hearts stop.

"MY BABY! ARNOLD PLEASE COME BACK WITH MY BABY!" Helga yelled. Stella looked at the window and felt tears on her own face.

"M-Miles." She said, "What have we done?" She said. She could feel guilt in her heart. She felt guilty for hating Helga and for shutting her out. She had misjudged Helga. She then opened the door and ran towards Helga.

"Arnold!" Helga yelled weakly. Her voice was hoarse from crying and yelling. "My poor sweet baby. My poor Arnold." She said quietly. "It's my fault. My fault." Helga then fell on the street and passed out. Stella reached her and saw that Helga was knocked out.

"Miles! Help me!" She said. Miles snapped out of his shock and ran to pick up Helga. They carried her inside and laid Helga on the couch.

"It's my fault." Helga muttered. Stella looked at Miles.

"Perhaps she did want the baby." Miles said. Stella nodded.

"She just…wasn't ready." Stella said, "She was scared Miles, and we just assumed…" Stella faltered before she could finish her sentence. Phil came down the steps moments later.

"What's all the racket?" he asked. He then noticed Helga on the couch. "What happened?" He questioned in a worried voice. Stella and Miles stared at him shock. "What?" he asked.

"Aren't you angry?" Miles asked.

"Why would I be angry? I mean sure she made a stupid mistake but she came back to fix it." Phil said. Gertie then stepped out from the kitchen with some water, a wet cloth, and soup.

"Poor Eleanor. Kimba left without waiting for her." She said. She then rubbed Helga's forehead.

"Ok…I am confused." Miles said, "How come you guys are so calm about this?" Phil and Gertie gave them a look.

"Surely you didn't think Eleanor here would abandon her baby, did you?" Gertie asked.

"We kinda did." Stella said. Gertie shook her head. They all heard Helga groan.

"Ar-Arnold?" Helga said. She looked around the room with hope on her face, but when she didn't see Arnold she sighed sadly. "Great Helga, you just trespassed on someone else's territory." She muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say trespass Eleanor." Gertie said. Helga jumped at her voice.

"You-you mean I didn't just dream everything?" She said. Gertie shook her head sadly. "Then Ar-Arnold really did leave me." Helga said. Everyone stared at the brokenhearted girl. "Where did he move to?" Helga asked suddenly.

"I-I can't say." Gertie said.

"What do you mean? I need to find him!" Helga said. She noticed Stella and Miles and immediately got up. "I'm sorry. I should go." She said walking towards the door.

"Helga wait." Stella said, Helga looked back at her, "You can stay." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. We were wrong to yell at you like that. We just thought you were being selfish. But you weren't were you?" Stella said.

"No. I was just…"Helga began but Stella cut her off.

"I know. You were just scared." She said. Helga weakly smiled. Stella walked towards her and hugged her.

"Can you tell me where he went?" Helga asked. Stella shook her head.

"No. We promised we wouldn't." She said. Helga's smile faltered.

"So he really does hate me." Helga said. She walked to the couch. "I'm such a crock."

"No Helga you're not." Miles said.

"Yes I am! I just had to make a stupid decision! I just had to be scared! I just had to go and ruin everyone' life. Including mine." Helga said through tears, "I'm just a fake person. I pretend to be brave but in reality I'm not." Phil went over and hugged Helga.

"Now, Helga, sure you've made some dumb mistakes in life, but that doesn't mean you're a fake. It just means you're human. All humans make mistake and you're no different. The only difference is that you stood up to fix and face your mistake while others just hide. So don't you dare let one mistake push you down." Phil said. Helga sniffled and smiled.

"Thanks Phil. You always know what to say." Helga said. Grandpa smiled.

"Thank you. And don't call me Phil, call me grandpa." He said. Helga giggled.

"Sure grandpa." She said. Phil smiled. Helga looked at everyone and sighed.

"So none of you can tell me where Arnold is going?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ok. So I'll have to search the whole world for him." Everyone looked at each other.

"You can wait till he comes over for the holidays." Miles said. Everyone agreed with and Helga nodded. But she had a different plan. _Time to visit Oskar._ She thought.

Arnold had driven for two hours. He finally knew where he was going. He was going to move to Carolina. He was happy for that. Carolina was only four hours away from Hillwood. He looked in the backseat. Philadelphia was smiling happily at her different surroundings. Arnold saw a gas station and stopped. He got out and unbuckled Philadelphia from the car seat. He quickly changed her diaper and buckled her up. He got into the driver's seat and they drove off again. He had already found a house. It was a house that his friend in high school had sold to him. He heard Philadelphia squeal in delight as the car started again.

Arnold looked at her through the mirror, "Just two more hours my little flower." He said. He chuckled as Philadelphia gurgled and flashed him another toothless grin.

**_Well, that's all I got. Sorry if it got a little boring but I hope it was still enjoyable. Can't wait to do a time skip in the next chapter. Yes that's right I am going to skip five years ahead into the future so that little Philly will be five. I hope that won't bug you. I will include some memories of Arnold raising her. I know it sounds confusing but hey, I'm a confusing person. Thanks for reading. Please remember to R&R!_**


	5. Author's Note

Disguised

Author's note: ok so this is not a chapter but after reading some reviews I found that some if you are confused. So this is a just a recap of the story.

So what is happening is that Helga had a baby. But she doesn't want to keep her due to her fear of the baby hating her or her not being a good parent. So she tells Arnold and starts this huge problem. Arnold being a good person and kind hearted still wants the baby. He is not happy that Helga gave it up and that she crushed so many of his family's dreams. So after some thinking he decides to move. He doesn't want Helga to know because he is afraid that she might try to get rid of the baby... Or something like that. So thus he is keeping the baby a secret. Helga on the other is trying to reach Arnold and apologize. She wants to get Arnold to know the real reason why she gave up the baby. But then she finds out that he moves. I'm sorry if I have Helga focused on Arnold more but I want it also sound like she also misses the baby. But's kinda hard I mean what is she suppose to say? Anyways I hope this somewhat cleared things up. I'm sorry if you don't understand the plot line but I will try my best to take the story slow and not rush it. Oh and their ages are: Arnold: 21 and Helga: 20  
Again I hope this cleared some things up. Please continue to R&R I promise to make it as understanding as I can. Thanks again for your reviews. Don't forget any Danny phantom fans to read my other fanfic. Thanks so much! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

Disguised

Author's Note: Haha, so I did do a time jump. Five years later! This is going to be an awesome chapter. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. If not then just keep reading. I appreciate the reviews a lot! Ok so here we go. Five years ahead of time. Chapter 4 Everyone! Oh and Philadelphia is now going to be called Philly. Hope you don't mind ~. ~

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 5: 5 years later

"Daddy! Daddy wake up." Philly said. She was five years old. She had gold shiny hair and dazzling green eyes. Her nose had made her look a lot like Helga but it was her personality (and eyes) that made you sure that she was Arnold's kid too.

Arnold groaned under his pillow as his daughter shook him. "Daddy, come on. It's time for school." She said. She started to make a pouty a face and Arnold could hear her start to whimper. Arnold felt his heart melt.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." He said, removing the covers from his face. Philly's face lit up with a smile. Arnold smiled back at her then froze. _That's…that's Helga's smile._ He thought. He felt his heart ache at the mention of Helga. Philly noticed his change in emotion.

"Are you ok daddy?" She asked. She walked up to him and climbed up the bed. There she sat next to him and hugged him. "It's ok daddy." She whispered in his ear. She patted his back gently. Arnold snapped out of his daze and hugged his daughter back. He quickly made sure there no were no tears falling.

"You clever girl Philly." He said, "You always know what to say." Philly looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks daddy." She said. "Now come on! I'm gonna be late." She said. Arnold laughed as she ran out of the room. He looked at the clock. _6:40!_ He thought. He looked at the door which his daughter ran out of. _What did she eat?_ He asked himself. He sighed then shrugged. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then put on jeans and a red plaid shirt. He tried to come his hair but it remained in its untidy style.

"Daddy!" He heard Philly scream. He chuckled at himself then walked out. When he got to the kitchen he bursted out laughing.

**_AT THE SHORTMAN RESIDENCE_**

Helga groaned as the morning sun broke through the moon roof in Arnold's room. The Shortman's let her stay in his room since she missed him terribly. After five years Helga still didn't know where Arnold lived. During the holidays the Shortman's went to where Arnold lived. Helga refused to go. The reason being was because she felt like Arnold would still hate her. Though she was tempted to go. She really wanted to see her daughter. She still wasn't sure if Arnold kept the baby. Stella had said that he just wanted to take those baby things to good will. Helga thought it was a convincing story but her gut told her otherwise. She still wasn't sure. But they said that before the baby went to a "new family" Arnold gave her the name of Philadelphia Gerdeline Shortman. She smiled as she thought how nice he was to at least given their daughter her middle name. But Helga felt a deep longing and sadness. She wanted to hold Philadelphia. She wanted to see her, to hold her, to tell her how much she missed her. Sometimes Helga would get super depressed and think "what if." She got up and went through her usual routine. Once she finished getting dressed she walked down the stairs that led to the hallway floor. Nut luckily for her she heard the Kakashca's fighting. She thought it was just another marriage problem. She shrugged but before she walked away she heard Oskar mention Arnold and her baby. She paused and put her ear to the door.

"But Susie why can't I tell anyone?" Oskar whined.

"Because Oskar! Arnold made us promise." She replied hotly. She heard Oskar let out a whine.

"But Susie it's been five years. Arnold won't remember our deal."

"No Oskar." Susie said sternly.

"But Helga won't know who were talking about." Helga heard Susie growl irritably. She bit her lip and waited patiently for them to continue.

Susie sighed, "Oskar, we can't tell Helga that Arnold moved to Carolina or that he has Philadelphia with her. Not only will it crush Helga but Arnold would feel bad." Helga almost squealed with delight at the mention of where Arnold lived. She was also ecstatic to know that he had kept Philadelphia. She continued listening hoping for more info.

"But Susie-"Oskar whined. Susie sighed louder.

"You know what Oskar, pretend I'm Helga and tell me the secret." She said. Helga heard Oskar laugh with glee.

"Well, Helga guess what!" Oskar said eagerly.

"What?" Susie replied.

"Arnold lives in Carolina! Hehe, he even has the baby with him. Want to know the address?" he asked happily.

"Sure Oskar."

"He lives in North Carolina. The address is-" Oskar was interrupted by a phone.

"Hold on Oskar." Susie said. Helga cursed. She was so close. At least she knew he lived somewhere in North Carolina. Plus he had her daughter with him. She smiled.

"Ok, Oskar where were we?" Susie asked. But before Helga could listen to anymore she heard footsteps coming up the steps. She cursed again and ran to the bathroom. Pretending she just got out she saw Phil.

"Hey grandpa." She said. Phil looked at her and smiled.

"Hehe, well good morning Helga. How are you?" He said happily. Helga smiled.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, just peachy." Phil said. Just then his stomach grumbled, "Oh! I take that back! Never eat raspberries Helga. Never!" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom. Helga let out a deep breath of air. _That was close._ She thought. She then walked back to the Kakashca room but it was silent. She frowned and walked downstairs. She vowed that she will find her daughter…and Arnold.

**_BACK TO ARNOL AND PHILLY _**

As they drove off to school Arnold saw Philly wiggle in her seat. Arnold let out a small laugh.

"Daddy? Are we almost there?" She asked. Arnold looked ahead and could see her preschool, Lynn Flowers.

"Yep, were almost there." He said. As he drove on towards the school he felt a sad pain in his stomach. "I'm gonna miss you Philly." He said. Philly looked at him and smiled.

"Me too daddy. I am scared, yet excited." She said, "I wish…never mind." She said looking out the window. Arnold frowned sadly. He knew what she was wishing. She was wishing for Helga. He felt tears swell up in his eyes as he thought of Helga. He missed her…a lot.

"How about I walk in with you?" Arnold asked. Philly looked at him. He could see tears sliding down her face. She nodded. Arnold gave a weak smile.

"I-I want mommy." She said softly. Arnold almost broke down but he remained strong.

"I know. I do too." He said, "But look, I promise mommy will come home. One day." He said. Philly shook her head. Then said something that almost broke Arnold's heart.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." She said. She then wiped her tears and unbuckled her belt.

"Philly, look at me." Arnold said, Philly looked up at him, "This is a promise I can keep." He said. Philly nodded and smiled weakly. But her eyes showed that she was unsure. Arnold got out of the car and helped Philly down. She then took his hand and they both walked into her school. When they found her classroom, he hugged Philly and smiled. Philly smiled back and kissed Arnold's cheek. She then walked inside the room and Arnold watched with dismay.

"Oh Helga, if only you know the pain you caused." He said. He then turned around, with his hands in his pockets, and walked back to the truck. There he broke down and cried. He missed Helga a lot. He wanted her to be here. To hold him. To tell him she loved him. He looked up and could see through the window that held Philly's classroom. He saw smiling and talking. Gosh, she remind him so much of Helga. He smiled and left the school parking lot.

**_SHORTMAN HOUSEHOLD_**

The day dragged on slowly as Helga went to work. She worked at Mrs. Vitello's flower shop. It was a rundown shop but it did pay well. She saw a tall man walk in the building. He smiled at her and walked up to her.

"Hey there cutie." He said. Helga rolled her eyes.

"What can I get you bub?" She asked.

"How about you get me a large order of your favorite flowers and deliver them to my house. Then we can start a _family_." He said smirking. That got Helga's blood boiling.

She pulled them man till they were nose apart and spoke in a low menacing voice, "I am not interested your crappy offer. But I am interested in you leaving." She said angrily. She then pushed the man away from her and yelled to Mrs. Vitello that she felt sick. Thankfully her boss was nice and let her go. She scowled at the man and left. She quickly ran to the house and bumped into Miles.

He looked at her with concern, "Helga care- are you ok?" he asked. Helga just hugged him. Stella walked in at the moment and gasped.

"Helga? What happened?" She asked. Helga looked at her and let out a sob. Stella immediately ran to her. She took Helga from Miles. Helga sobbed into her shoulders. "Shhh, its ok Helga. What's wrong?"

"I-I m-miss my b-baby! I w-want t-to hold h-her so b-badly!" Helga sobbed. Stella felt her heart twinge with pain. She knew Helga loved her daughter. She also expected her to have a meltdown. But she never did. At least until now. "I-I miss her s-so m-much!" Helga sobbed again. Stella led her to the couch and sat down. Gertie then walked in dressed as Abraham Lincoln and saw Helga.

"Why Eleanor? Whatever is the matter?" She asked. She quickly rushed to Helga. Helga looked at Gertie. It was then that Gertie could tell what happened. "Oh Eleanor! I miss her too." She said. Helga grabbed on to Gertie and cried. "He will return. And he will bring her. You will meet again." Gertie said. Helga smiled weakly.

"I…I just want them both so badly. Especially my little baby girl." Helga said. She sighed sadly and looked around. "I'm going to bed." She mumbled. Stella and Gertie nodded. Helga ran up the stairs and was about to run up to Arnold's if she hadn't ran into someone.

"Oh, Helga I was looking for." He said. Helga rubbed her arm and looked up. It was Mr. Kakashca. Helga smiled on the inside.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you a secret. Hehe" Oskar said. Helga sighed, but she was very excited on the inside.

"Oh really? And what was that "secret"?" She asked tiredly. Oskar looked around and smirked.

"It's about Arnold." He said. Helga looked at him.

"What about Arnold." She asked. She was very eager to know. Oskar looked around the room more carefully.

"I know where he lives."

"Where?"

"He lives in North Carolina."

"But where?"

"Greensboro." Oskar replied, "The address 3001 Greensboro drive. He lives in the house that is the first one up." He finished. He then smiled and walked away. Helga looked stunned. There was no way fate would just dump information on her like that. She smiled brightly and ran upstairs to pack.

**_Well I hope this was an exciting chapter for you all! I will update again just later on today. So keep a look out for the next chapter! Thanks again. Remember to R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Disguised

Author's Note: Hi everyone, here is a new chapter. It will be filled with family drama and a bit more surprises. This chapter may seem like it is going fast but in reality it is taking its sweet time. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far and that you will keep reading! Here is chapter 6! Oh and this chapter contains some bad words. I know shocker right? I never use bad words. But I felt like I needed to add some. I guess they cause more drama. Idk...well on to the story :)

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine. () ()

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 6: Plans and surprises

"Helga, what are you doing?" Stella asked. Helga, with her back facing Stella, looked up guiltily. She silently gulped and came up with a lie.

"I'm uh, packing." She said. Stella nodded.

"Mmhm. So uh, tell me then, why are you packing?" She asked. Helga froze. _Think Helga ol' girl._ She said. She felt a bead of sweat run down the front of her face.

"I'm packing for….college?" She said.

"You said that as if unsure. Are you lying to me?" Stella questioned. Helga turned around and looked at Stella. She masked her face to look innocent.

"No I'm not. I'm off to the college in Carolina." She said. Stella gasped.

"Wh-where?" She asked. Helga blinked.

"Carolina. Why?" She asked. Stella gulped. She almost went as a pale as a white sheet of paper.

"N-no re-reason." She stuttered. Helga nodded.

"O-k." She said slowly, "I need to finish packing." Helga said. Stella panicked.

"NO!" She bursted out saying. Helga turned around and Stella's hand flew to her mouth.

"What?" Helga questioned.

"I-I mean, we need to talk about this. What would the others think about this sudden change?" She said exasperatedly. Helga nodded in understanding.

"Ok. We can tell them right now." She said. Stella let out a breath of relief. She smiled weakly and went downstairs to prepare to tell the others. Helga then grabbed her contact and looked for someone she knew would help her. She smiled and dialed the number. The phone dialed the phone and she was waiting for it to connect.

"Come on. Pick up, pick up." She said eagerly.

"Hello?" A deep husky voice finally asked. Helga sighed with relief.

"Thank the stars." Helga said. She was worried he wouldn't pick up.

"Helga? Helga Pataki?" The voice said shocked.

"Hey Fuzzy Slippers. Listen I need a favor." She said. Fuzzy Slippers laughed from the other side.

"Haha! So it is you!" Fuzzy Slippers said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's me. Listen about the favor-" She started.

"Yeah, sure what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to get me into the North Carolina college school." She said.

"But Helga! Arnold goes to that college!" He said. Helga froze. Going to college? With Arnold!? Helga almost swooned. "Helga? HELGA?!" Fuzzy Slippers Screamed. Helga yelped.

"What?!" She said.

"You zoned out." He replied.

"Oh. Anyways, yeah. The same one Arnold is going to is the one I want to be in." She said.

"So…what do you need me for?" He asked.

Helga smiled, "I need you to hack me into the system so I can attend the college." She said.

"Gee Helga, that's a mighty big favor. I'm afraid it's gonna cost ya." He said. Helga sighed.

"Well gosh…if you can't get me in then I'll have to tell everyone what your real name is…Reginald." She said smiling evilly.

On the other side Fuzzy Slipper's eyes widened, "You. Wouldn't. Dare." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh. I. Would." Helga said. She heard him clear his throat.

"You drive a hard bargain Pataki." He said, "A hard bargain. But nonetheless, I accept your favor. Consider yourself now a college student." He said, smiling. Helga squealed with joy.

"Do I have the same schedule as Arnold?" She asked.

Fuzzy Slippers laughed, "Of course you do. And since you're a "valuable" costumer, I even emailed you his contact info and address." Helga's eyes went wide.

"Are you s-serious?" She asked. She heard Fuzzy Slippers reply back with a yes, she then got up and logged onto her email. It said new mail. She opened and gasped. On it the email had contact information.

**_Arnold Shortman Contact:_**

**_Mobile #: (210)-601-1572_**

**_House #: (919)-583-5333_**

**_Address: 3001 Greensboro drive_**

Helga stood in awe as she re-read the email.

"Hello? Helga? Are you still there?" Fuzzy Slippers asked. Helga nodded. The realizing he was still on the phone she snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here." She said. Fuzzy Slippers chuckled.

"Well I gotta go. Call me if you need anything else." He said.

"Ok, bye." Helga said. Helga then hung up. Her email beeped again. Helga checked her inbox and saw another email came in. **_WELCOME TO NORTH CAROLIN STATE UNIVERSISTY! _**It said. Helga smiled. Fuzzy Slippers had out all her electives and extra curriculum. _Fuzzy Slippers really does know me._ Helga thought. But the same thought also caused her to shiver. _How does he know what I like and don't like?_ Helga just sighed and shrugged it off.

"We all have our ways." She muttered. She then printed the email and took it downstairs to everyone.

"Ok guys, what did you want to…" She trailed off when she saw them giving her a look. "What?"

"Helga, we've decided that you cannot attend that university." Stella said calmly. Helga laughed.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, Stella. They already accepted me and here's the proof." She said. She held out the paper.

"A contact list? That's your proof?" Miles asked. Helga's eyes widen. She had printed the wrong one.

"Who's this Arnold Sh-" Phil started. But Helga snatched the paper and put in her pocket.

"Helga? Who is he?" Stella asked, slightly concerned. Helga sighed.

"He's this guy I met on a dating site. His name is Arnold Sherman." Helga said. She was surprised at how easy the lie came off her lips.

"Sherman?" Phil asked, "Sounds a lot like Shortman." Helga sighed.

"Alright you got me. The reason I'm dating him is because…his name reminds me of Arnold. I just miss him…a lot." Helga said. And it was true. She did miss Arnold.

"Aw Helga!" Stella began, "Tell us all about him."

"Well, he has a little girl." Helga said, "And that's another reason why I'm dating him. I just want my little girl back." Helga said.

They all nodded in understanding.

"But why North Carolina?" Gertie asked. She seemed suspicious of Helga.

"W-well because, he goes to school there." Helga replied. Stella sighed.

"Well I guess. Maybe you could go." Stella said. Helga smiled.

"Really?" She asked. Everyone approved. Helga hugged them all then ran upstairs to pack.

"Oh Arnold! Oh my dear little girl! At last we shall be together. I'll shall finally make amends and make things right." Helga said, as she packed. But she failed to Gertie standing outside her door. A smile on her face.

"You finally learned Eleanor." She said. And with that she left.

**_BACK TO ARNOLD AND PHILLY _**

As Arnold's day progressed, he couldn't help but feel as if his life is finally going to get better. He sat in desk pondering when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal Arnold's assistant, Mary. Mary had long flowing gold hair, and blues eyes. Not as pretty and captivating as Helga's eyes. But pretty. She had a pink sundress on and pretty pink wedges.

"Hi Mary." Arnold said.

"Hello Arnold, darling." She said seductively. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Mary I already told you. Don't call me darling." He said. Mary frowned and walked towards his desk. She sat on top of the desks and bent forward.

"Arnold leaned back and gulped. He knew she did that so he could her breast.

"Mary. You're in my space." He said. Mary straightened up and frowned. Then Arnold's timer beeped. "I gotta pick up Philly." He said.

"Oh, can I come." She asked.

"No." Arnold. Mary went behind Arnold and hugged him and used her puppy voice.

"Please? I really enjoy seeing her." She said. Arnold sighed, knowing she wasn't quitting.

"Fine." He said. She smiled.

"I'll get my stuff." She said. Arnold smiled weakly. He then waited for Mary and they both walked to his car. On the way Mary tried to hold Arnold's hand every few seconds. Just when she was about to grab his hand again he snapped.

"Mary! Cut it out! "He said. Mary stared at him. Her mouth hanging open. He opened the door and Mary climbed in. Arnold slammed the door causing her to jump.

She had really pushed her luck this time. But who could blame her? She really loved him. But as for his daughter? Ha! She could care less about her. She would rather have Arnold and the little brat gone than having to keep the creature. As Arnold approached the school she snapped out of her thoughts. Arnold opened her door and helped her down.

"Thanks." She said sweetly. Arnold inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome." He said. They walked.

Philly was sitting on a chair crying. Arnold went to check her out at the front so Mary took the time to "talk" to her.

"Hi Philadelphia. Remember me?" Mary asked feigning kindness. Philly looked up. Her eyes widen. She wiped her tears and nodded. Mary frowned. "Philadelphia it's rude to not answer a person." She said.

"Y-yes. I r-remember you M-Mary." She said. Mary smirked.

"Good. Now why are you crying?" She asked. Philly looked down. Then she mumbled something incoherent. Mary used her long nails and roughly grabbed Philadelphia's face to look at hers. Philly gulped.

" . ?" Mary asked again. Except she had more sharpness in her voice. Philly was about to speak when Arnold cleared his throat. Mary gasped and stood up. "A-Arnold! How long have you been there?" She asked. Arnold raised an eyebrow

"Just got here. Why?" He asked.

"No reason." She said. She then turned her head and gave Philly a death glare. Warning her not tell a soul. But when she faced Arnold again. Philly immediately started a plot. She grinned. No one. NO ONE. Tells Philadelphia Gerdeline Shortman what to do. She immediately began to cry and ran to Arnold, while pushing Mary aside as she attempted to grab her.

"Philly? What's wrong?" he asked. His voice showing concern Mary paled. She knew what the brat was doing. She then growled inwardly and decided to change her plans.

"Oh dear. Philly are you ok?" She asked sweetly. She reached out but Philly bit her. "Ouch!"

"Philly?! Why on earth did you do that for?" Arnold asked. But Philly smirked as she watched her plan unfurl. Mary held her hand and was blinded by rage before she could control her words.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE LYING BRAT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DOING THAT! YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE AND LOW LYING SPOILED RAT!" Mary screamed. She then pulled her hand back and before she could stop she slapped Philly hard on the face. Everyone who saw her slap the little girl froze. Mary saw everyone staring and realized what she had done. She drew her hand back and looked at Arnold. She tried to apologize but no words came out. Philly yelped in pain. Arnold shocked by this became furious. He then looked at Mary straight in her eyes.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He said. Mary gulped. His words may not have sounded threatening but they dripped with hatred and malice.

"Arnold." She tried again. But as she reached to touch him he slapped her hand away. Philly started crying. She had intended to make Arnold see Mary for who she was truly was. But never had she expected to slap her so hard. Arnold looked at Philly's cheek and scowled. She had a big red hand print on her cheek. Plus Mary's fingernails managed to give her a long scratch. It had started to bleed a little. Arnold growled. Mary heard it and backed away. Philly felt safer now.

"Don't you ever touch me or her. Got that?" He said. Mary nodded. Arnold picked up a crying Philly and started to walk. But before he got to three steps away Mary scowled.

"YEAH WELL TELL PHILLY THIS: HER MOM WAS STUPID BITCH WHO NEVER LOVED HER AND WILL NEVER LOVE HER! OR YOU!" She screamed. Arnold literally stopped in his tracks. Everyone in the room gasped at such language in the preschool. He felt his anger boiling. No one spoke that way about Helga. No one.

"What did you say?" He asked. Philly looked at her dad's eyes and saw them turned a darker color. Mary smirked. But little did she know that she had crossed the line.

"You heard me." She said. Arnold put Philly down and told her to wait in the car. Philly nodded and ran out. Her father was mad. Worst then mad, furious.

Arnold watched Philly leave then then turned to face a smirking woman-no not woman, monster. He walked ever so slowly to her. His face became meaner and unfriendly. All the people watching backed away and covered their ears. Arnold was now face to face with Mary.

"Listen well, because I'm only going to this once. You ever speak about my wife that way again, I'll be damn sure to build your grave." He said threatening. Mary gulped. She knew Arnold was angry. He never cursed or swore and to do that she knew she went too far. Arnold turned to walk away. But stopped. He then turned around and said, "You're fired." He then left without another word. Mary stared blankly at him. _Fired? Me fired?_ She thought. She then gulped and realized she didn't have a ride back to work. Man, life really hates her.

Inside the car Arnold saw Philly curled up and crying. He opened the back door and pulled her into his arms. She cried even harder.

"Shhh, its ok Philly. It's ok." He whispered. Philly cried into his shoulder.

"Is it true daddy? Did mommy really hate me?" She asked. Arnold looked into her eyes. He frowned.

"Philly don't listen to Mary. She is just a liar. Your mommy loved you very much, but she was just scared. And when she tried to explain I got angry. But listen to me Philly. Your mommy loves you with all her heart. I remember when she said she didn't want you, I heard her voice crack. Sh wanted you Philly. She still does. I can feel it. But I think she is afraid that you would grow up tp hate her. She may even think I hate her." Arnold said. Philly looked at her dad.

"Do you hate her daddy?" She asked.

Arnold chuckled, "No sweetie. I love her. With all my heart. And when she decides to come back. I'll welcome her with open arms. But, now let me ask you Philly. Do you hate her?" He asked. Philly thought about this.

"No. I miss her daddy. And when she comes back I'll tie are hands together with string, so that she can never leave me ever again." Philly said. Arnold smiled. "Will she come back to us daddy?"

"Yes, my flower. I believe she will."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just know." Arnold said. Philly gave him a confused look. Arnold laughed. "So? Do you want some ice cream?" he asked. Philly's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She said. Arnold smiled and buckled her in. After he buckled himself in, he drove off to their favorite ice cream place.

**_How's that for dramatic?! That took a lot of time. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I well be updating sooner now that it is almost summer. I hope you all continue to R&R this story. Well happy days! Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing! R&R please! THANKS A MILLION!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Disguised

Author's Note: Hi everyone, here is a new chapter. It will be filled with family drama and a bit more surprises. This chapter may seem like it is going fast but in reality it is taking its sweet time. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far and that you will keep reading! Here is chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 7: Wait? What!

**_Shortman Residence _**

"What?!" Yelled a confused Arnold, "What do you mean Helga is coming here?!" He yelled through the phone.

"Well, she said she met a guy-" Stella began

"WHAT!? A GUY?! DO I KNOW HIM?!" Arnold yelled. Stella cringed at the venom in Arnold's voice.

"Well, Arnold here's the thing…the guy's name is Arnold _Sherman_." Stella said. She then heard the phone go silent. "Arnold?"

"What?" She heard him whisper.

"Well, she said his name was Arnold Sherman. She also said he had a little girl. She said since she can't patch things up when you she will at least find someone like you."

"Helga…is looking for me? But I thought she had quit. Her voice made it sound like she gave up the last time we spoke…" Arnold said, trailing off.

"She said she was. She also said she will stop at nothing to find you _and_ Philly." Stella finished.

"When is she leaving?" Arnold asked in a serious tone.

"She's leaving today. At 12." Stella said.

"Is she taking a plane?"

"Yeah. But Arnold what ar-" Stella started

"Ok thanks mom." Arnold said.

"Wait! Arnold!" Stella yelled to the phone. But she heard a beeping sound signaling he had hung up. "Darn that boy." Stella said.

"What happened?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, he just hung up on me." Stella said.

"Oh I can't wait to see Eleanor's face when she sees Arnold." Gertie said. Miles and Stella looked at Gertie with confusion.

**_Upstairs in Arnold's room_**

Helga had been packing her things as she waited for it to be 12. It was currently eleven and Stella and Miles were taking her to the plane at eleven thirty. Helga pulled out Arnold's cell phone number and address. She spotted her phone next to her laptop. Helga grabbed her phone and dialed the number. It beeped.

"Hello?" A little girl's voice answered. Helga's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't form any words as she heard the voice. "Hello?" She said again. Helga blinked and cleared her throat.

"Philly?" She whispered.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" The girl asked. Helga started forming tears.

"Ph-Philly it is you?" Helga said. She was shocked. She was talking to her daughter. _Her daughter._

"Your voice sounds familiar…is this Mary?" Philly asked. Helga's heart broke. So Arnold met someone.

"N-no. This isn't her." Helga said.

"Oh good! Did you want to talk to daddy?" Philly asked. Helga bit her lip to keep from crying.

"No, Can I talk to you?" Helga asked.

"Well, I guess. But daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Philly responded.

"Oh, well you see Philly…I'm not a stranger. I'm actually your-" Helga began. But before she could finish she heard Arnold in the background. "Let's go Philly." She heard him say.

"Ok!" Philly replied, "I call you later. Then you can finish telling me what you said." Philly replied.

"Oh ok. Bye Philly." Helga said.

"Bye!" Philly said. Then phone beeped. Helga closed her phone. She started breathing rapidly. She felt tears forming.

_I just talked to my little girl. _Helga thought. "I just talked to her." She said out loud. Helga then looked at the time 11: 29. Helga gasped. She grabbed her things and ran downstairs.

"Hey guys! It's time!" Helga yelled. Everyone ran downstairs to say farewell.

"Bye Helga, remember you're always welcomed back here." Phil said. Helga smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Helga then hugged Phil, then Gertie.

"Bye Eleanor." Gertie said. Helga smiled.

"Bye." She said.

After Helga had said goodbye to everyone, Miles and Stella drove her off to the airport. Helga smiled and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at seeing Philadelphia and Arnold. She smiled at the thought of her daughter hugging her. She then thought of her talk with her daughter Philly. She had heard her speak. Heard her voice. She hadn't heard Philly's or Arnold's voices since that night. Then Helga felt her heart do something it hadn't done since Philly's birth. Her heart started to ache for her daughter. Helga could feel her going through separation anxiety again. She took deep calming breaths to help relax her.

"Helga? Are you ok?" Stella asked, looking back at her. Helga looked up at Stella. She saw her face held a look of worry. Just like it did the last time she had separation anxiety. Helga looked at Stella and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Stella's face relaxed and she smiled and faced the front. Helga looked out the window and had a flash back the time she had separation anxiety:

_She was in Arnold's bed crying. It had been a week after the ordeal with giving up the baby and Arnold. Stella had come up a few minutes ago, to check on her. Helga then sat up from the bed and wiped away her tears. She felt a deep fear come over her. Different thoughts about her child ran through her head. "What if she is hurt? What if her new family hates her?" All these bad thoughts ran in circles in her head. She then got and started to pace the floor. Her heart began to beat faster. Her breathing became rapid, her palms sweaty and her mind whirling with awful thoughts and visions of what could happen._

_ She had a deep longing to check on her little girl. To make sure she is happy and safe. She needed to see her. Helga felt like she was the only one who know how to care for her. Helga walked quickly to Arnold's desk. She scrambled through papers and dumped out drawers. She finally found what she was looking for. After a while Stella had come back up, she had heard all the racket from downstairs, as soon as she entered the room she looked around and gasped. Helga was on the floor cradling a file and the room looked like a tornado had attacked. The room was dark, since the sun had gone down, but Stella could see it._

_"H-Helga? Are you ok?" Stella asked. She crept closer to Helga. Stella could see Helga was rocking the file back and forth like as if it was a baby. Helga was also muttering something. "Helga? Honey are you ok?" Stella asked again. Helga looked up. Stella's heart almost broke. Helga's face held a trail of tears. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her eyes held a sad, broken look. Her hair was in a wild mess and she looked like a mother who just saw her child die. _

_"I miss her." Helga said. Stella hugged her. _

_"Miss who?" She asked._

_"I miss her." Helga repeated, "I need to see her. I have to. She could be hurt or dying. And it would be my fault!" Helga wailed. Helga continued to rock the file. Stella looked at Helga. _

_"C-can I see what you're holding?" Stella asked. Helga looked down at the file and smiled. _

_"She was so beautiful. So beautiful." Helga murmured. Stella slowly took the file from Helga's hand. Stella opened the file and looked inside. She gasped. Inside the file was a picture of an ultra sound. And not just any. It was the ultra sound that showed the figure of a baby. Helga blinked her eyes and saw Stella holding the file. Helga growled and snatched the file._

_"Don't touch her! She's my baby! My baby!" Helga screamed. Stella backed away. _

_"Miles!" She called, "MILES!" A few seconds later Miles was in Arnold's room._

_"What it is?" he said panting. Stella had tears in her eyes. She pointed towards Helga's moving figure. Miles gasped. Helga was sobbing and rocking the file harder._

_"Helga what's the matter?" Milles asked. Helga looked at him. She growled. _

_"Don't you dare take her away! She's mine! Mine!" Helga said. She looked at the file. Helga started sobbing again. Stella looked at Miles._

_"Should we call the hospital?" Stella asked. Her face showed concern and voice was shaking. Miles looked at her._

_"Honestly, I don't know. We probably should…just to make sure she didn't go insane." Miles suggested. Just then Gertie fell in the room from the air vent. _

_"Oof!" She said. She dusted herself off, "I told Phil to fix that darn ven-" She said, but she saw Helga crying. "Eleanor? What happened?" She said. Helga looked up at Gertie. She covered the file in a protective way. She looked at Gertie with sad eyes._

_"Please…don't take her. I just want to hold her." Helga said. Gertie looked at Stella and Miles. They both shrugged._

_"Stella go get a wet towel. Miles get the phone." Gertie said. Helga looked at them in confusion._

_"W-what's going on?" She asked. Gertie smiled at her._

_"Shh. It's ok Eleanor." Gertie said. Stella and Miles returned. _

_"How is this supposed to help?" Miles asked. Gertie hit Miles head. "Ow!" _

_"Don't question your mom." Gertie said. She then walked up to Helga and knelt down next to her. Stella handed Gertie the wet towel. Gertie then wiped Helga's face clear of tears. "Now, Helga would you like to hear your child?" Helga looked up at that and her face brightened. _

_"Yes! Oh please yes!" Helga begged. Gertie smiled and dialed Arnold's cell phone number. _

_"Now please be quiet." Gertie said. Helga nodded. Stella and Miles were completely shocked at what Gertie was attempting._

_"Hello?" A man said. Helga's eyes widen at whose voice that was. _

_"Hello Kimba." Gertie said. Helga gasped._

_"Arnold?" She whispered softly._

_"Hey grandma!" Arnold said excitedly. "Did you need something?"_

_"Yes, I just missed hearing Philly's sweet little voice. Can I please hear her?" Gertie said. Arnold chuckled._

_"Sure just let me get the little tiger." Arnold said. Helga took the phone from Gertie. Gertie smiled at her. Helga stared wide eyed at the phone. The only thing that helped her stay sane._

_"Here she is. Say hi Philly." Arnold said. Helga heard the baby gurgling. Her heart and her spirit soared. Helga smiled as she heard her child cooing._

_"Philly…" Helga said. Arnold heard her though. _

_"Wait…was that H-Helga?" Arnold asked. Helga's smiled disappeared she knew Arnold didn't want to talk to her. Helga just held the phone. Gertie, Stella, and Miles remained silent. "Helga?" Arnold asked again. Helga's mouth spoke against her will._

_"I miss you Arnold! And I miss her!" She said. She heard Arnold gasp. But Helga being afraid of his rejection looked for the hang up button._

_"Helga wait! I need to-"_

_"Sorry Arnold." She said loud enough for Arnold to hear. Arnold's eyes widen at the message._

_"Helga no pl-" Arnold began. But Helga hung up the phone. Gertie, Stella, and Miles gave her a sad look. Helga sat up and handed the phone to them. Stella took the phone. Helga smiled weakly then walk out of the room. She then walked outside in the warm evening and thought about her baby…and Arnold._

**_End of Flashback _**

When Helga snapped out of her memory she saw Miles parking into a parking space.

"Well, here we are." Miles said. Helga smiled.

"I guess this is goodbye." Helga said. Stella and Miles got off the car with Helga.

"Ok, so you remember your plane station?" Stella asked. Helga smirked.

"Yes Stella. I do." Helga said. Stella smiled. Helga hugged Stella and Miles and said goodbye. They soon left and Helga waited for her airplane. Once it had come Helga boarded it and fell asleep until the plane landed.

After three hours the plane had finally reached North Carolina. Helga got off and found her bags. She was walking out towards the exit when she saw a person. There in front of her, or at least a few feet away from her was Arnold. She looked at his side and saw a little girl. She looked around five years old. She had Helga's blonde hair and she had Arnold's rare emerald green eyes. Then Helga's mind blanked out. Her heart beat faster. Then without thinking she ran towards them. She had planned on hugging Arnold but instead of hugging Arnold, she pulled the little girl into a hug. Philadelphia and Arnold were shocked. Philadelphia looked at the grown woman who was kneeling on the floor hugging her.

"Um, excuse me? Miss are you ok?" Arnold asked. Helga pulled back and looked at Philly. Philly saw that the lady had tears in her eyes. Then she saw the woman look at her daddy.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Philly suddenly asked.

"Uh, hi." Helga said. She looked down not wanting to let Arnold recognize her. "Sorry about that. You just reminded me of someone I missed. A lot." She said. Arnold smiled. He was about to speak when he heard a lady call his name.

"Arnold! Hey Arnold!" she called. Arnold turned around.

"M-Mary?!" He said. Philly hung to Helga, even though she didn't know her, she just felt like she could protect her. Helga clenched her teeth. _So this is Mary._ She thought bitterly. Mary came up to them and looked at Helga. She gave Helga a dirty look, which Helga gladly returned.

"Arnold, I just wanted to apologize. I never meant to harm your daughter." She said. Helga froze. This woman dared to harm her little girl. Helga could feel her blood boil.

"Mary, you practically gave her a scar! A scar!" Arnold shouted back. Philly clung tighter to Helga. Helga looked at Philly. Arnold was right. Philly indeed had a scar on her cheek. Mary's eyes flashed a dangerous look.

"Arnold I didn't mean to! She was just being a spoiled brat! She tried to tear us apart!" Mary said, she was sobbing.

"How did you find us?" Arnold asked. Mary looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Mary." Arnold said in a warning tone.

"Fine," She huffed, "I followed you here." She said. Arnold growled. "I only wanted my job back! Please Arnold you can't fire me. You need me!" Mary pleaded.

"Sorry Mary, but I already gave the job to someone." Arnold said. Mary looked shocked.

"To w-who?" She asked. Arnold looked at Helga.

"To her." He said. Helga froze. _Arnold is giving me a job?!_ She thought. Arnold gave her a pleading look.

"Oh uh, yeah. He gave me the job. Sorry _Mary._" Helga said smiling. Mary growled and charged at Helga. Philly gasped and closed her eyes. Helga smiled and moved out the way. Mary tripped and fell. "Oh you should be careful Mary. You might slip and fall." Helga snorted. Mary snarled. Helga put Philly down and walked up to Mary. "Now I heard that you gave my daughter a scar." She said. Mary paled.

"I-it was an accident." She stuttered. Helga smirked.

"Oh really? So then is _this _an accident?" Helga asked. She then punched Mary.

"Ow!" She screamed. Helga smiled. Mary held her injured cheek and quickly ran off. She was scared of Helga.

"If you touch my daughter again you wacky I'll hunt you down! Or my name isn't Helga G. Pataki!" Helga yelled after Mary. She turned around then froze. "Shit." She whispered. She had just revealed who she was. Arnold gaped at her.

"H-Helga?" He stuttered.

Helga smiled, "In the flesh." She said. Arnold stared at her.

"What do you mean, your daughter?" Philly asked. "Is she here?" she asked. Secretly Philly was disappointed. She wanted Helga to be her daughter.

"Um, well…" Helga began.

"Wait a minute! You sound just like the lady who called earlier!" Philly said. Helga smiled sheepishly.

"How could she call us? I changed the cell phone number." Arnold said. Helga turned white.

"Um…" She said. Arnold stared at her, then he noticed a paper sticking out from her pocket. He reached over to grab it before Helga could yank it away. "No Arnold, don-" Helga said. Too late. Arnold's eyes widened.

"How did you get our number?! I thought you were going out with someone named Arnold Sherman." Arnold said. Helga laughed.

"Really Arnoldo? Really? I thought you could tell the difference." Helga said. Arnold blushed.

"Yeah, well…why do you have our contact info? And how did you get it?" Arnold asked. Helga silenced.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything bucko." Helga said. Arnold smirked.

"You know you will Helga." Arnold said.

"Yeah well, at least now I won't tell you. And if you don't mind I have to go to a hotel." Helga said. She walked to where she dropped her bags. Philly walked over to her dad.

"Daddy? Who's that?" She asked. Arnold looked at Philly. He picked up Philly.

"That lady Philly, is your mom." Arnold said. Philly's eyes widened and she looked at Helga. Helga was busy gathering her things. And she was on the phone talking to someone. Philly looked back at dad.

"What?" She said.

**_Hahaha! I left a cliffy! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Again sorry for not updating soon. I hope you all are still reading my stories. Anyways hope you R&R! Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Disguised

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I appreciate all your comments. They were absolutely awesome! In fact they were so cool I decided to post some up on here and if you were asking a question I'll be sure to answer it:

GuestSheeba

I don't understand, how is it that A didn't recognize H? Did she change that much? It's not clear - did I miss something?

Me: Well GuestSheeba, I wanted it to seem like Arnold already knew it was Helga. And to clarify things I'll explain more in this chapter.

IamYlen

It was really fun reading this. Its funny and enjoyable. You should keep it up! I like it.

Me: Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, I'm trying my best to keep it up!

Conor Dachisen

hey its ok with the long updates that is life anyways finally the family is reunited and bravo to Helga for taking out Mary if you take suggestions here is mine maybe Arnold should actually make Helga come and stay at his and Philly's place

Me: Thanks for your review! I'm happy too about the family. And I liked your suggestion a lot, in fact I'm using your idea for this chapter!

Arabrab83

Omg! This awesome, I just finish reading all the chapters and I like it a lot. Not a little cliffy, a big one. Please update soon.

Me: Well, your wish has been granted! I have updated! I hope you love this chapter!

Joyce LaKee

Hi, this fic is interesting-I really like how Arnold has found his parents and they're part of his life, and how all the kids are now grown up. It seems like both Arnold and Helga have so much potential for character development, and of course, there's only so much can be done in a cartoon aimed at a juvenile audience.  
Happy writing!

Me: Well, I'm glad you find my story interesting. And yes I thought that the story would be much better with Arnold's parents, because they are rarely in fanfics so I thought hey…why not? And yes Arnold and Helga have much potential in them. But sadly Helga's being a tad bit lazy on hers ;)

Nep2uune

Mary is a real nut job! I can't believe Arnold didn't slap her for what she did to Philly. I thought Helga was going to keep who she was a secret. And not reveal herself until she knew it would be ok. But, it is just like her to blow a plan. Hopefully Mary is gone for good. Please update when you can.

Me: Yes Mary is a big nut job. I would have made Arnold slap her but that idea didn't come to me in time. And yeah, I never meant for Helga to reveal herself, but somehow I got so into the story that I made it happen…

Hanna Cabrodi

O.O  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
NOOOOO!  
NO CLIFFIES!  
AHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Hehe yeah, sorry. But what's a good story without cliffies? Anyways, I'm glad you love it. I always appreciate an eager reader =)

Now that that's done, onto the story =)

Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.

Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out

Chapter 8: My Mommy?! She came back?!

Helga returned to join Philly and Arnold, but froze. Philly's eyes were focused on her. _Oh no! Arnold did you tell her already?!_ Helga's mind screamed. Helga watched as Philly said something to Arnold. Then Arnold put Philly down and she walked towards Helga. Helga's heart was going 10,000 miles an hour. She felt her whole body tense up. Finally after what seemed like ages, Philly approached Helga.

"Hello." Philly said. Helga gulped.

"H-hi." She stuttered. Philly reached into her pocket and kept her hand there. Arnold watched from a distance.

"So you're my mommy?" Philly said. Helga knelt down on the floor next Philly. Philly scooted a few inches back. Her eyes were watering and she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Y-yes. I'm your mommy." Helga said at last. Philly looked down. Her hand was still in her pocket. Helga grimaced, "Look Philly-" Helga started. Philly looked at Helga. Her cheeks already had tears streaming down her face.

"I wrote song about you." Philly said. Helga was speechless. "I wrote in school." Philly held out a crumpled sheet of paper in her hand. Helga took it and opened it.

It Read:

**_Why did you leave me?_**

**_Were you afraid?_**

**_All of the words you said_**

**_They flew away._**

**_I thought you would want me, but maybe I was wrong._**

**_Now I'm stuck here writing a song_**

**_I wish you could see me_**

**_I wish you could care_**

**_Why did you leave me?_**

**_When I needed you there_**

**_I guess what they say is true_**

**_You never loved me_**

**_Just left me out in the blue_**

**_If you ever find this, or care enough to read_**

**_Then I just need to know one thing…_**

**_Why did you leave me, out on my own?_**

**_Defenseless and weak, without a house to call home_**

**_Did you even care?_**

**_Or was I never there…_**

**_You probably don't love me, but here's the thing:_**

**_Your hatred for me, will forever sting_**

**_Just know that I love you, with all of my heart…_**

**_If you come back…could we have a new start? _**

****Helga finished reading the song. She had tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up at Philly who had remained silent.

"You wrote this?" Helga asked. Philly nodded. Helga smiled.  
"So can we?" Philly asked through tears, "Can we have a new start?" Helga looked at Philly through her teary eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier than starting over with you." Helga said. Philly smiled her brightest smile.

Then Philly looked at Helga, "Hi Helga, I'm your daughter, Philly." Philly said. Helga smiled.

"Hi Philly, I'm your mother." Helga said. Philly smiled then hugged Helga tightly.

"Please don't leave me ever again." She whispered in Helga's ear.

"I won't. I promise." Helga replied. Philly then took her hand from her pocket.

"Stick out your wrist." Philly said playfully. Helga smiled and went along with her. Philly then pulled out a pink ribbon. Helga gasped.

"My ribbon." She said. Philly looked up at her.

"Daddy gave it to me. He said you would have wanted me to have it." Philly said smiling. Helga laughed.

"Yup, your father sure knew me." Helga said. Philly smiled. She then tied one end of the ribbon to her wrist and the other to Helga's. "Hey? What are you doing?" Helga asked.

"I told daddy that if you ever came back I would tie a string to the both of us so that way you could never leave again." Philly said. Helga chuckled. She then pulled Philly into a tight hug.

"Don't worry. I'm never gonna leave you again." Helga said. Just then Arnold came running to them.

"Alright time to go." He said. Helga smiled.

"Except now." She said. Philly's eyes started to tear up again.

"You're leaving me? But you promised!" Philly said. Helga kissed Philly's nose.

"Only because I need to check into a hotel." Helga said. Philly let out a breath of relief. She then clung to Helga.

"No! Don't leave me! Besides you can't. I tied us together with a string." Philly said smiling. Arnold looked shocked.

"Wait, you were serious about the string tying thing?" Arnold asked. Philly nodded. Arnold then chuckled. "Ok then, Helga you're coming back to our house."

"Ha! In your dreams football head." Helga said. Philly laughed at the name.

"Football head! Football head!" Philly said jumping with laughter. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Why does that remind me of a dream I had once." He asked, "But seriously Helga you're coming to our house. Your stuff in already in the car." Arnold said. Helga's eyes widen.

"What? How?" She asked. Arnold smiled.

"That's for me to know, and you to figure a way to find out." He said. Helga rolled her eyes. Arnold was about to kiss Helga, when Philly suddenly tugged Helga away towards the exit. Arnold laughed. When they had reached the car, Arnold was the first to speak.

"You know I could easily tell it was you." Arnold said. Helga looked up in surprise.

"How?" She asked. Arnold smiled.

"True love. Oh and plus you the only one who would wear shoes that had little duckies and hearts." Arnold said smiling. Helga blushed. Philly laughed.

"Yeah, well…you the only one who would were a hat that's ten times smaller than you." Helga said smirking. Arnold stuttered.

"Yeah…well…." He tried. Helga's smirk only grew.

"So why did you want to bring me home with you?" Helga asked.

"To talk about the past. And to clear some things up." Arnold said. Helga became suddenly silent.

All that was heard from her was an "Oh" but other than that the ride back had suddenly become very tense.

**_Mwahahahaha! Another awesome cliffy! I bet you all thought this was the last chapter. But guess what?! It's not! I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Again, I appreciate you reviews so much. I hope you continuing reviewing. Thanks again and stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh and send a review if you like my little song. I was practically crying when I wrote it. But hey, I'm not an emotionless person. I am very sensitive….But on to more important things! Please remember to R&R! P.s sorry if it's short, I'll try to write longer ones next time :) _**


	10. Chapter 10

Disguised

**Author's Note: Two months! I can't believe it's been two freaking months. I am so sorry guys. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I hope you can forgive me. I had to stop for personal reasons. But don't worry, I wasn't discontinuing. I probably should have told you guys huh? I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Just mine.**

**Summary: Helga has a baby but then refuses to keep it. Now Arnold has a choice to make: he can secretly keep it and never tell Helga or he can give it up. But keeping it also comes with a consequence. Will he risk keeping it or give it up forever. Read to find out**

**Chapter 9: The Real Reason**

As they finally arrived at Arnold's house the tension had gotten stronger. Helga became more nervous as she entered the home. Arnold's home was a two story house. The walls were nice cream color. To Helga his house seemed perfect. She walked into the living room. Arnold stayed still and watched as Helga looked around. To him, she looked lovelier than ever. Helga noticed Arnold staring at her and blushed. Arnold smiled sheepishly.

"So, uh you have a lovely home." She complimented. Philly giggled at how her parents were getting shy around each other. Philly glanced at the time.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Philly said. Arnold and Helga snapped out of the gazes.

"Oh right. What do you want to eat sweetie?" Arnold asked. Philly smiled mischievously.

"I want mommy to cook something." She said. Helga froze.

"Um, sweetie are you sure you don't want me to cook?" Arnold asked hesitantly. Philly shook her head.  
"I want mommy to do it." She said. Helga let out a sharp breath.

"Um, mommy isn't very good at cooking." Helga said. Philly shrugged.

"I can't say if you are if you don't cook." Philly said. Helga and Arnold froze.

"She sure has your brains." Helga said. Arnold nodded.

"And she has your stubbornness." Arnold said. Philly smiled.

"So…is that a yes?" She asked in a small voice. Helga chuckled.

"Sure why not? I can always try making my salmon pilaf." Helga said. Arnold laughed.

"Helga, you couldn't even make rice pilaf. How can you make a salmon pilaf?" He said chuckling. Helga gave him a playful punch.

"Hey, so I burned the rice forty five times. Doesn't mean I'll ruin this one?" She said laughing.

"Whatever you say Helga. Whatever you say." He replied with his half-lidded smile. Helga smiled. They both made eye contact and blushed.

"Um, guess I better get started with dinner." She said. Arnold nodded.

"Why don't you set up the table Philly?" Arnold suggested. Philly smiled and ran to the dining room. As Helga took off her jacket and shoes, she smiled at the photos of Philly and Arnold. Arnold smiled sadly at her and walked behind her.

"Why did you give her up?" Arnold asked sadly. Helga frowned.

"I…I was just scared." Helga said. Arnold refrained himself from wrapping his arms around Helga.

"You gave up everything. You missed the best time of Philly's life." He said. Helga looked away.

"I know. You don't even know how much I regret my decision. Especially when you left without me." Helga said. And with that Helga walked towards the kitchen. Arnold looked at Helga with confusion.

"When did I leave her?" He asked himself.

After twenty minutes of burning the rice forty five times, _again_ as Arnold put it, and over cooking the fish, and making the sauce pan catch on fire, Helga had finally succeeded in making a decent dinner. Philly took a bite out of it and smiled.

"This is awesome!" She said happily. Helga smiled as she watched her daughter eat her food. Arnold smiled as he took a bite out of his.

"Wow, Helga. She's right." Arnold said with a mouthful. Helga laughed.

"Thank you. Thank very much." She said, trying to imitate Elvis Presley. Philly laughed.

"So are you going to stay mommy?" Philly asked. Helga's smiled faded.

"Well, that depends on you and Football face." Helga said smirking. Arnold rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"I want you to stay." Philly said smiling. Helga smiled back. "Can she daddy?" Philly asked. Arnold looked at her.

"Sure. But I and mommy have some things to talk about before we agree." Arnold said. Helga smirked.

"Sure you want to talk Arnoldo? Or do you just want to smooch?" Helga asked. This caused Arnold to spit his lemonade out and start coughing. Helga and Philly were laughing.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Helga laughed.

"Oh come on Arnold. You know I was just playing." Helga said. Arnold turned a deep shade of red.

"I know." He responded quietly. Philly giggled at her father. Then she yawned. Helga smiled at the little girl. "Looks like someone is tired." Arnold said. Philly nodded in protest.

"I'm not tired." She said finishing with a yawn. Arnold smiled. "Can mommy tuck me in?" She asked. Arnold smiled. Philly would ask that when she was little. But Arnold would always turn her down gently. But now he could finally say yes.

"Sure." He said, picking up the dishes. Helga picked up the tired girl.

"Where's her room?" She asked. Arnold told her the first room on the left upstairs. Helga nodded. As she walked upstairs she felt Philly wrap her tiny arms around her neck. Helga felt happy. Upon entering the room Helga silently gasped. The room looked like her childhood room. It was pink and cheerful. She had a twin sized bed that had pink sheets. The sheets were decorated with flowers and butterflies. There was a white desk with a matching chair. And on the bed there was a little Raggedy Ann doll, just like the on Helga had. She laid the little girl down on the bed. She thought about changing her clothes, but Philly was fast asleep. Helga smiled. She bent and kissed her daughter. She stroked Philly's blonde hair and smiled.

"I can't believe I left you." Helga whispered through tears. Philly turned and subconsciously grabbed her doll. Helga smiled. "I'm sorry." She said as silent tears fell down her cheek, "I promise I won't ever leave you again." She said. She kissed Philly's forehead again. She then wiped her tears and walked back downstairs. Arnold was washing dishes when he saw Helga.

"She's asleep already?" He asked scrubbing a pan. Helga nodded.

"Yeah, she is." She said looking around. She looked back at Arnold and decided to help. She got a towel and started drying the dishes.

"Helga you don't-" Arnold began, but Helga stopped him.

"Too late football head, I already started." She said smirking. Arnold laughed. It was silent for two minutes before Arnold spoke.

"Helga, what did you mean…I had already left you?" He asked. Helga froze. She looked back at the plate she was cleaning.

"Well, after you left…the next day I went to your house to apologize. I wanted to be the mom of Philly. I was just scared. But when I saw you leave…I was crushed." She said her eyes tearing up. Arnold stopped the water and turned around he looked at Helga. He could see her tears. He frowned sadly and wrapped his arms around and gave her a hug. That was when Helga cracked.

"I'm so sorry Helga." Arnold said as she sobbed.

"Y-you left me…before I c-could even say s-sorry." She said hugging him. Arnold felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't mean to leave her. He didn't know.

"Helga, I'm so sorry." He said. Helga sobbed.

"I missed you and her so much." She said, "I missed my baby girl. Our baby girl." Arnold lifted Helga's head. He looked into her blue teary orbs. He lifted a hand and gently wiped her tears away.

"We missed you to Helga. I missed you." Arnold said. Helga looked into Arnold's emerald green orbs. She felt her heart beat fast. She rested a hand on his hand that was on her cheek. Arnold continued to look into her eyes then he spoke, "Why did you make that decision Helga? Tell me the truth." He said. Helga looked down. She sighed sadly.

"The truth…the truth was that I was afraid. I was afraid I would let her down. That I wouldn't be a good parent. I thought she would grow up to hate me. I thought I would turn into my father. I felt unprepared. Scared. Even before her birth, I was afraid of raising her. Can you believe it? Helga Pataki scared of a little baby?" She said. Arnold gently stroked her head.

"I was scared to Helga." He said. Helga snapped her eyes back to his.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Arnold smiled.

"I was afraid that I wasn't going to be good enough. I wondered about what kind of dad I would be. And when you said that you didn't want her, I was scared out of my mind. The thought of my kid not knowing who her true parents were scared me. And the thought of being without my kid, well I thought I was turning into _my _parents." He said. Helga was shocked. She buried her head into Arnold's chest.

"I'm sorry." She said. Arnold chuckled.

"Helga, I've already forgiven you." He said. Helga faintly smiled. She hugged Arnold tighter.

"I missed you so much." She said closing her eyes. The two stood there in the kitchen hugging.

"Hey Helga?" Arnold said.

"Hmm?" Helga said her eyes still closed. Arnold lifted her head. Helga opened her eyes in confusion. But before she could speak she felt a pair of lips on hers. She was shocked but soon enough she was kissing Arnold back. The kiss was passionate. It had all the love and passion the two could muster. They had missed each other so much. And this kiss was enough proof. They both broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"I love you Helga." Arnold said. Helga rested her forehead on his.

"I missed you too." She said smiling. Arnold smiled.

"I have to go get something. Can you go to the couch?" he asked. Helga nodded. She walked to the couch as Arnold went to his bedroom. She smiled feeling all giddy about the kiss.

"Helga I got to ask you something." Arnold said returning. Helga looked at him smiled.

"Yes Arnold?" She asked. Arnold got down on one knee. Helga felt herself tearing up again. She knew what was happening. Arnold revealed a small black box.

"Helga, I've never stopped loving you…I was hoping that one day, when you came back that we could be a family. And I want you to be in my life Helga. Mine and Philly's life. I want you to be Philly's mother. So Helga, will…you marry me?" Arnold asked. Helga's breath hitched.

**_And I left you with a cliff hanger. Again. Sorry guys! I hope you enjoy this! I am deeply sorry for the long wait. But I promise that the wait for the next chapter won't be for two horrifying months! Until the next update! Peace!_**

**_~ Madeline =)_**


End file.
